underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Rails Never Fails
'''Mr Rails Never Fails '''is the third episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on 7th June 2006. Plot A surprise party is being held to celebrate Mr Rails' 25th anniversary of working for International Underground, but Ernie has a very bad cold and has to leave work early, leaving Millie in charge of organising the party. At first, everything seems to be going well, as Mr Rails has been kept busy at the workshop, but party supplies have been delivered to the wrong places, and Millie is worried they won't be ready in time for the party. Fortunately, everything is resolved quickly, and the party is a resounding success. Ernie recovers enough to attend the party and deliver a thank you speech for Mr Rails, which he deeply appreciates. That night, the trains all talk about the party's success, while Bakerloo and Victoria decide that Mr Rails never fails, as well as Ernie, Millie, and them. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Jubilee * Bakerloo * Victoria * Circle * Hammersmith and City * Dr Hart Locations *International Underground Station *Control Tower *The Sheds *Jubilee's Line **Mr Rails' Workshop *Bakerloo's Line **Library Station *Victoria's Line **Hospital Station Trivia * First appearance of Dr Hart Goofs * In the exterior shot of the control tower, Millie is shown to be sitting down, but when the scene cuts to inside the control tower, she's nowhere to be seen. * Victoria and Jubilee's carriages are missing in the close-ups of them at the party. * When Jubilee asks "Millie, where's Ernie?" Circle is nowhere to be seen in her shed. Gallery MrRailsTitleCard.png|Title card MrRailsNeverFailsPromo.JPG|Promotional image MrRailsNeverFails (1).png MrRailsNeverFails (2).png MrRailsNeverFails (3).png MrRailsNeverFails (4).png MrRailsNeverFails (5).png MrRailsNeverFails (6).png MrRailsNeverFails (7).png|"Don't mention the party!" MrRailsNeverFails (8).png MrRailsNeverFails (9).png MrRailsNeverFails (10).png MrRailsNeverFails (11).png MrRailsNeverFails (12).png MrRailsNeverFails (13).png MrRailsNeverFails (14).png MrRailsNeverFails (15).png MrRailsNeverFails (16).png MrRailsNeverFails (17).png|"But I've got to write my thank-you - ACHOO!" MrRailsNeverFails (18).png MrRailsNeverFails (19).png MrRailsNeverFails (20).png MrRailsNeverFails (21).png MrRailsNeverFails (22).png MrRailsNeverFails (23).png MrRailsNeverFails (24).png MrRailsNeverFails (25).png MrRailsNeverFails (26).png MrRailsNeverFails (27).png MrRailsNeverFails (28).png MrRailsNeverFails (29).png MrRailsNeverFails (30).png MrRailsNeverFails (31).png MrRailsNeverFails (32).png MrRailsNeverFails (33).png MrRailsNeverFails (34).png MrRailsNeverFails (35).png MrRailsNeverFails (36).png MrRailsNeverFails (37).png MrRailsNeverFails (38).png|"Millie, do I deduce from the celebratory nature of the articles on the library platform that they are destined for Mr Rails' imminent festivities?" MrRailsNeverFails (39).png MrRailsNeverFails (40).png MrRailsNeverFails (41).png MrRailsNeverFails (42).png MrRailsNeverFails (43).png MrRailsNeverFails (44).png MrRailsNeverFails (45).png MrRailsNeverFails (46).png MrRailsNeverFails (47).png MrRailsNeverFails (48).png MrRailsNeverFails (49).png MrRailsNeverFails (50).png MrRailsNeverFails (51).png MrRailsNeverFails (52).png MrRailsNeverFails (53).png MrRailsNeverFails (54).png MrRailsNeverFails (55).png MrRailsNeverFails (56).png MrRailsNeverFails (57).png MrRailsNeverFails (58).png MrRailsNeverFails (59).png MrRailsNeverFails (60).png MrRailsNeverFails (61).png MrRailsNeverFails (62).png MrRailsNeverFails (63).png MrRailsNeverFails (64).png MrRailsNeverFails (65).png MrRailsNeverFails (66).png MrRailsNeverFails (67).png MrRailsNeverFails (68).png MrRailsNeverFails (69).png MrRailsNeverFails (70).png MrRailsNeverFails (71).png MrRailsNeverFails (72).png MrRailsNeverFails (73).png MrRailsNeverFails (74).png MrRailsNeverFails (75).png MrRailsNeverFails (76).png MrRailsNeverFails (77).png MrRailsNeverFails (78).png MrRailsNeverFails (79).png MrRailsNeverFails (80).png MrRailsNeverFails (81).png MrRailsNeverFails (82).png MrRailsNeverFails (83).png MrRailsNeverFails (84).png MrRailsNeverFails (85).png MrRailsNeverFails (86).png MrRailsNeverFails (87).png MrRailsNeverFails (88).png MrRailsNeverFails (89).png MrRailsNeverFails (90).png MrRailsNeverFails (91).png MrRailsNeverFails (92).png MrRailsNeverFails (93).png MrRailsNeverFails (94).png MrRailsNeverFails (95).png MrRailsNeverFails (96).png MrRailsNeverFails (97).png MrRailsNeverFails (98).png MrRailsNeverFails (99).png MrRailsNeverFails (100).png MrRailsNeverFails (101).png MrRailsNeverFails (102).png MrRailsNeverFails (103).png MrRailsNeverFails (104).png MrRailsNeverFails (105).png MrRailsNeverFails (106).png MrRailsNeverFails (107).png MrRailsNeverFails (108).png MrRailsNeverFails (109).png MrRailsNeverFails (110).png MrRailsNeverFails (111).png MrRailsNeverFails (112).png MrRailsNeverFails (113).png MrRailsNeverFails (114).png MrRailsNeverFails (115).png MrRailsNeverFails (116).png Merchandise Gallery MrRailsBook.JPG|Sticker book MrRailsNeverFailsPuzzle.JPG|Jigsaw puzzle Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes